Germouser
by 135355
Summary: A little stray cat that wails and a frustrated construction worker who has smiles and a little piece torn from a fat wurst that joined them a random, random story, might not match the summary ... and needs patience, very slow updates T for cursing. Hetalia is Himaruya Hidekaz's (i won't mention this again anywhere in the story)
1. Chapter 1

Ignore the thing i wrote here

* * *

><p>"Here kitty kitty~"<p>

"Meow~"

An albino walked through the neighborhood, with a paper bag full of groceries in hand and a dark grey kitten clumsily following him. It had been like that since the man threw it a piece of meat he tore out from a wurst.

It had seemed so bony and vulnerable that the man took pity on it. Well, who could possibly let an adorable little kitten die just like that, especially when he had just bought some pack of wurst for a month? Even the heartless construction worker couldn't. He called it closer, stroke its fur, pat its head and leave the food, and, in return, he had all the annoying sounds equivalent to ten women whose choir may shatter all things made of glass in a building. It persistently wailed behind him.

_'How lovely'_, he thought sarcastically.

The man didn't usually just gave something he worked so hard for to some random starving stray cat, but this one broke his heart. And he regretted his decision.

It followed him to his house, where with the sincerest smile he kicked the poor animal merely to prevent it from getting into the house. Afterwards, he entered the house, humming some random cheerful song before slamming the door shut. The kitten immediately recovered from the kick and attempted to get in before it bumped its head, hard, against the wood.

It immediately wailed again, and the man sighed. He was already in the kitchen, and had started to load the goods in their respective places. But then he thought maybe it was better for him ignore the calls, he had cleaned his hands and his house, there was no way he would let a dirty kitten get in and ruin it all.

He continued his works. Dammit, how could such a weak little thing that had been starved to near-death had the strength to emit such a loud voice over and over again without any pause. It seemed to grow louder and louder, and it rang in his ears.

He released a grunt, doubting the statement that he had been taught back in the school. Cats' ears are more sensitive than humans by, like, -how many times-? Who cares, the point was that it is better than humans. He hadn't been graduated all that well from high school back then. Now he doubted the worth of the lesson and the money he spent for his tuition. The knowledge was proven wrong, or that one cat might be deaf. Still, with such a thin neck he wondered how it hadn't snapped yet.

The power of a piece of wurst of course.

He stormed back to the door, grumbling about how nice he was and how the cat should be grateful. He threw the door open and threw the whole wurst he had torn from to the kitten. He scowled when he saw the size of the wurst actually looked bigger, and immediately slammed the door back shut when the cat attempted to enter.

The kitten, once again, bumped its head on the door and fell back. It looked around and saw the wurst. It sniffed at it for a while, trying to choose either to try to get into the house, or eat the wurst.

Inside, the albino gave a sigh of relieve. The annoying sounds were no longer there. For a while.

The kitten wailed again, having fueled by one whole wurst, failed to find any accessible entrance. The man rubbed his forehead, soothing the knotted nerves.

The sun was setting down, but a night in the summer wouldn't kill a cat. He had works to be done tomorrow and he shouldn't bother with this little thing. He took a pair of earmuffs, available for all contractors only until the project was finished, and gracefully wore it to block the noise.

And for the rest of the day he managed to ignore the sounds, as the kitten's throat finally gave in and choked the poor animal.


	2. A chapter after chapter 1

Sorry! I never had any followers before (haha, see i only have 3 stories, so obviously ... *facepalm*) this story may/may not be disappointing, i suck at writing (or everything, actually), and a germancest warning, of course. oh, and grammar errors and typos (bc i don't really proof read my stories, if you don't understand something due to this, tell me), and some harsh language, and offending thingies (cuz i often offend people without realizing it. be sure to tell me though. so I know where i did wrong)

but sure, i'm really looking for some real friends (not just my imaginations) ~~ :)

* * *

><p>Cats are never ones to be considered loyal. People just keep them because they're cute.<p>

It had been three days since the dark grey kitten was kept outside. So far it had been wailing, scratching the door, sleeping beside the door frame, attempting to get in when the man left, kicked, then patted soothingly (because the devil still had a heart). It got a whole wurst each day out of pity, and got jealous of the little bird which always got to be with its master. The cat was never welcomed in the house, and thus it could never be with him for long, unlike the bird.

At night the man would sloppily storm out several times on its moan with curses and insults, and proceeded to kick it while yelling things the feline couldn't understand. But then he would stand idly, staring. And after a while, after his rage melted to pity, he would sigh, mumble something under his breath, smile, and pat the kitten. The kitten was always astounded of how easily he could calm himself from his outburst, and unlike most people the inexperienced kitten had seen, turn it into such an affection.

Hence, it kept its constant noise.

It had been three days, and by the power of a whole round wurst everyday, the kitten must have grown horrendously strong. Unfortunately for the man, now its wail was strong enough to get through his earmuffs that could thoroughly block out the sound of a whole construction in progress. Several times in the night his neighbor would call him, throwing tantrum about his damn cat (while it wasn't even his, or at least he didn't acknowledge it), and then he would retort that he was the one who should be complaining, because it wasn't his fault that the annoying cat somehow settled there and he was the one who was forced to cut off his own precious wurst supplies by the kitten's demand. The sound was significantly louder in his place and he needed rest more than them because his works were harsher by far, and they were being just equally annoying. Everytime tried to control his temper, everytime tried to calm down and force a smile, his blood pressure still gave it out.

Today was Sunday, and as he was vacant, he decided to put a stop to the tedious sound. Temporarily. If he could. He was playing with it in front of the door, wondering how the playful little cat hadn't seemed to grow despite all that wurst. How could its little stomach actually contain a whole wurst when the food itself seemed to be one third of the animal? Or maybe it was some sort of another dimension that didn't need much space here, or did other cats eat it that it cried out all the time.

Oh, and look at that thin frail neck that looked so appealing to break.

"Hey, little one, why d'ya keep yelling so much? Doesn't your throat get sore?", he said, not really expecting for an answer. Thinking if maybe voicing his thoughts could mend his emotion that was getting extremely unstable, slightly hoping the kitten would understand the suffering it had caused.

His parents died when he was still in early teenage, he barely graduated from high school. No university wanted him, so he could only get such a supporting jobs such as street sweeper, janitor, and temporary ones like his current occupation, construction worker. His social life was never considered good since the world begun. And he lived a life like a stray cat (that has enough fortune to find an abandoned house).

But he could get along with all of it. He fixed the house with everything he had found, learned to enjoy whatever job he had, and deal with people.

And then this tiny -life-wrecking- sneaky little monster came.

He lazily moved the stick in his hand, making the same pattern as he watched the kitten making its pouncing position, only to sloppily lunge at the single leaf on end of the stick. It bent its legs, lowering its head along with the front part of its body, turning its ears back, raising its tail up high and waited for the right timing. Its blue eyes trailing the object closely. Noticing the tense atmosphere, the foliage was suddenly moved, and instinct kicked in. It quickly leapt, aiming for its prey. But the prey was controlled by a scoundrel of a human, the green thing moved towards the furry face unexpectedly fast.

The poor cat got distracted and went off balance. It got its muzzle slapped square by the stick and fell on head-first as the reward. It rolled clumsily forth and suddenly found itself back from the chaotic rolling world it just saw.

The man snorted in amusement. As troublesome as that kitten was, at some scarce moment it could somehow just tuck the edge of his lips up. He moved the foliage in front of the kitten to get its attention once again. The kitten picks itself up, giving a pose that was quickly recognized as a challenge.

'_Oh so you're pretty good, or if that was just luck_', and it tried again.

It was a fierce fight between the grey little kitten, against an evil leaf that was an ordinary leaf with a stick possessed by a random demon. It was furious, that the kitten could jump only to fall over again, and a stealthy leaf that was moved to lightly stab the poor kitty outside its field of vision. It ended just as quick as it started, as the man suddenly pitied the minuscule creature to hit the rough ground that much, letting the stubborn cat triumphantly chew the leaf. Who needs that anyway.

"Hey, are you trying to copy a werewolf, howling at full moon and howling every night 'cause you can't see the moon?", he absently murmured as he stroke its little head and along its back before it could jump again at the leaf to check if the mutilated green thingy would suddenly come back to life and it had to kill the object again. It quickly purred, pushing its head and rubbing it at the large palm. He gave a soft chuckle in response and gently scratch the back of its ears.

Normally, cats would indulge itself and lie down, but this one knew better. It approached the man and carefully, arduously, tried to climb onto his lap. If he stayed there, being at some distance, it knew that his arms would eventually went stiff and he would left him after some laugh, some strokes and gentle scratches at it. Moreover, being cradled by his crossed legs was warm, not to mention it enjoyed being close to him. Oh how the neglected kitten wished for the man to understand how much it meant to simply be noticed. Which the man had already known so well. It went on his lap and waited to be comforted. But the man just sighed, putting his hands back to support his weight.

The kitten was a bit impatient. It was sure that there wouldn't be any hand coming to stroke it. In this rare occasion where the man actually welcomed it, the selfish lonely animal wanted full service, it wanted to be fully paid attention to.

Like how the man would whistle for the bird to come, just so he could pat it and put it on his head, or kiss its tiny head, or stroke it out of boredom, or just to accompany him during things. The feline never got any of that, it never got any interest.

Even when it always asked for it, he would spitefully ignore it. So it nuzzled its head on his stomach, purring loudly.

"Eeehh ~ Hey-hey, little fur ball! who has been spoiling you 'till now, huh? Geez . . .", he laughed, his short reverie disturbed. Settling the kitten on his lap with a hand and stroke it with another, realizing that the kitten was hardly as big as his palm. His smile faltered a bit.

He rested his head on the wall staring blankly at the friends of the abandoned leaf above. He gave a long sigh, his smile slowly vanished. His hand absently caressing the soft fur. For some moment he just stay there, wondering somehow if he could get a day off tomorrow. The cool wind brushed his face as Gilbird landed on his shoulder nuzzled its head on his cheek. He smiled, returning the contact, and couldn't help but wonder if this was the tranquilest time since the kitten came, and if he was allowed to sleep at the door front. He really wanted to rest so freely like the tiresome kitten which seemed to be asleep already.

Wait. The kitten. Quiet. Sleep!

He never knew if it had slept for this three days. When he was around, it never seemed to silence. Damn well, even in his sleep, which he didn't even manage to get. And that was the source of all problems.

Workplace, social life, daily activities, physical and mental health, ruined in three days. He nearly got fired for working unintentionally careless. No one wanted to get around him. He was acting really aggressive, easily losing his cool. He was raising suspicion if there were to be any crime around. He felt weaker and tired. He got a severe headache that his head felt like being hit relentlessly by a sledgehammer. His eyes burn. His reactions were slower, reflex or not. He was messy. He got his hair unruly, his eyes red (and those weren't just the irises), he got huge dark bags under his eyes. His face lost its color, not that there was any. He was thinner, looking like a zombie that had lost its flesh. And most of all, he got some all new, fresh packed bunch of street fighters aiming at him.

And also, this cursed monster was why his neighbors were short tempered. They didn't get any sleep neither.

Simply awesome.

His body suddenly jolted upright, startling the kitten once again.

Problem solved!

Why hadn't it entered his mind before!

He could simply sedate the cat and throw it somewhere it couldn't come back from! He was truly a genius! Brilliant!

All while he was still rejoicing, the kitten quickly recovered from its shock. Then he could felt the two little paws climbing on his shirt. He quickly placed a hand on its back to guard it, or stop it in case it wanted to scratch his awesomely handsome face. He hunched over and looked down to check on the feline.

He was closely met with big, sparkling blue eyes, looking back at him with . . .

Concern?

Dammit! The sight immediately shattered his heart. Now he had none to carry out the plan! Again, that little kitten was to blame. How could he get rid of this demon!

His face turned to match his twisted feelings of the loss of his hope for normal days as he was drowned in it. He was internally running around like a headless chicken, crying like fountains do, and made a pool of tears and blood when his weak imaginary self's legs gave out and he fell against the depth of his mind, hands up, making no attempt to hold himself, face first and broke his imaginary nose, and stayed there like a neurotic worm from his frantic sobs.

He sighed again, for the thousandth time this three days. He wasn't one to sigh a lot, actually, but well, his life changed, so why not him? Well, he could just make another plan or do this one when the currently cute kitten turned to a devil again. It was such a shame that this kitten couldn't behave. If it could, maybe his days would be brighter, and not darker.

He absently caressed it, his thoughts caged by the sapphire orbs. From his thumb between its worried eyes, and join his fingers slid down with the rest of his palm, down to its back and to the tail, following the delicate curve of its body. He was exhausted, and with whatever strength he had left, he fought against his will to frown and forced a smile.

Then he felt something tiny and wet on the tip of his nose, melting his involuntary smile into a sincere one. Melting his heart enough to feel like cuddling it.

Maybe this kitten wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

><p>Ehh, I think that's all. The cat licked his nose, don't try to think that it spat him. Or piss on him. Or sticking its ass on his nose. Or anything along those lines. The cat just licked him. That is. idk if the next chap will come soon. I don't have any idea right now ... (if you have some, tell me, i'll try to work with that)<p>

and guys ... have you seen hima's strip for this halloween?

dat prussia feels ;-;

(lol my country blocked this site i had to ask some help that now i can publish this :P)


End file.
